Scraps
by SY-chwan
Summary: Scraps of scenes from different fics gathered at once place. Stories may be continued through encouragement and motivation. -Please review- Constructed criticisms welcomed. -Chapter 1, Hyoutei Scify- -Chapter 2, MomoRyo snippet-
1. Scifi fic, Space scene

**Scraps **_is__ pretty much what the title says. It will contain scraps of __fics__ that will most likely never get finished unless lots of people like it or I get a burst of inspiration and motivation._

Wrote this sooo long ago, thought I'd decide to post to because I might as well! It's already on my LiveJournal but not as many people check that.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi.

**Scrap**: Sci-fi fic, spaceship scene

"The XI system is down," Oshitari said just as the ship gave another dangerous lurch.

Atobe grabbed the intercom device, nearly ripping it off the springy cord when the left side of the ship suddenly dropped down three feet. "Gakuto! Switch _off_ the shallow boards or _we_ are _going_ to _**die**_."

"Incoming!" a voice yelled. Atobe wasn't sure who it was but he didn't have much time to dwell on it because at that moment, a giant shockwave rocked the entire ship to the core.

"Stunning lasers," Oshitari noted. "Looks like they've got a 3-4 cannon too."

"A cannon," Atobe muttered sarcastically, "well at least they're not trying to rob us, ahn?"

"Engines are down," Oshitari suddenly said.

"What?"

"Must have been a backlash shockwave." Backlash shockwaves had the amazing capacity to not only cause physical damage to a ship but shut off a large section of any machine. "We're lucky it didn't get the guns."

"Can we jump to lightspeed?"

"Well-" another shockwave rocked the ship, throwing Atobe onto the cold, metallic floor. Oshitari, who was strapped safely to the pilot chair, immediately began checking the controls. "Not anymore we can't, lightspeed is down. Half the guns have been de-activated too."

"Damn it," Atobe nearly growled as he pulled himself up right. "At this rate they'll shut down everything. Switch to manual."

"It _is_ on manual," was the prompt reply.

"I meant physical manual," Atobe snapped.

Oshitari stared at Atobe with wide-eyes. "Are you crazy? How on earth-"

"Just do it." Atobe threw over his shoulder as he pressed a panel set on the wall. The door immediately opened with a hiss and he poked his head out, "KABAJI!"

"Usu!" a voice called from somewhere down the corridor.

"Open the air vaults, we're going to manual!"

"Are you crazy!" another voice yelled from further down the ship.

"Shut up and keep shooting."

Another shockwave made Atobe grip at the doorframe as the entire ship shuddered, the lights went out for a second before flickering back to life.

"All guns are down…" came Oshitari's report. Not that Atobe couldn't tell the guns had been deactivated. Shishido's loud swearing was echoing down the corridor.

"KABAJI?"

"They're ready." How did the brute strength of the crew didn't have to yell when there was such a distance between them Atobe didn't know…nor did he care. At least, not right now.

"Then get us out of here!"

---_should I continue this fic?_


	2. MomoRyo snippet

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi.

**Scrap**: MomoshiroRyoma snippet.

He was definitely the cutest of cute boys Momo had ever come across. And what kind of person would he be if he allowed cute boys to get harassed like that?

"There you are!" The group looked up as he hurried over to them. "Where on earth have you been? You're going to get fired at this rate!"

The cute boy blinked, slightly confused, but thankfully said nothing.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on," with that Momoshiro grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the potentially dangerous group and through a 'staff only' door.

The boy pulled out of his grip as soon as they entered another section of the aquarium, now out in the visitors' area once more. "Doumo," he muttered before tugging at his cap and sashaying out of there. Well…it looked like he was sashaying to Momo, though he guessed it was probably meant to be an overconfident swagger.

It took a while before he realised that the cutest of cute boys was walking away from him.

"Oi!" The boy turned and it didn't take long for Momo to catch up to him. "You're not going to just leave like that are you? After I went out of my way to help you, you shouldn't just leave like that."

"I _said_ 'thanks'," the boy replied irritably, pulling at his cap and turning to go. Momoshiro fell in step beside him.

"Oh come on," he prompted, "not even a name? Mine's Momoshiro by the way, Momoshiro Takeshi."

"…Echizen."

Momoshiro rolled his eyes, "Echizen what?"

The kid glared, "Echizen."

Grinning amusedly, Momo decided not to pursue it any further, "okay then, Echizen Echizen. Would you like some ice-cream?"

The boy paused in his stride slightly, "what?"

"Ice-cream," Momo repeated, "my treat."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute," came the unhesitating reply. There was no point in hiding the obvious.

"…" Echizen Echizen shrugged noncommittally and Momoshiro lead him towards the ice-cream café. Today was a good day.

Please review, any comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
